


I love you too, Kitten

by kemiyu (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Romantic Fluff, wholesome shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kemiyu
Summary: KenHina fluff on a rainy day. ☀️
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	I love you too, Kitten

_!Kenhina Fluff!_  
  
  
The rain gently pitter pattered against the window, painting the sky a dreary grey. It was relatively quiet, aside from the occasional roar of thunder that boomed in the sky above. Outside, waters were streaming down the street, catching unsuspecting bugs in their tiny tidal wave. In contrast to the bitter coldness outside, Hinata’s room was filled with a loving warmth. Hinata was humming softly, head propped up against Kenma’s shoulder as he watched rain slide down the window sill.   
  
Hinata and Kenma were tangled together in a mess of blankets, attempting to create heat. Kenma sat in Shoyou’s lap, engaging himself in a video game he bought that day. Hinata’s hands were wrapped loosely around Kenma’s waste as he nuzzled his face into Kenma’s shoulder. Every now and then, Hinata would murmur sweet nothings into Kenma’s ear, making his face go a tint of red.

‘I _love you, Kitten.’_

_‘You’re so pretty.’_

_‘I want to kiss you.’_

_‘I want to stay here with you forever.’_

Kenma enjoyed the things Hinata was saying to him, even if it meant he couldn’t focus on his game. Kenma whined as Hinata suddenly got up, their arms and legs no longer intertwined. Kenma, without looking up from his game, said “Sho, where are you going?”. Shoyou chuckled and leaned in, giving Kenma a soft kiss on the forehead. Kenma sunk down into his knees, attempting to hide his tomato like face.

”I’m going to make us some hot chocolate.” Hinata chirped, ruffling Kenma’s hair before walking off to the kitchen. Kenma listened as the floorboards creaked with every step Hinata took. For Kenma, it felt like an eternity that he wasn’t in arms distance of Shoyou.

After a couple minutes, Shoyou returned with two mugs filled with hot chocolate, accompanied by a plate of marshmallows. Hinata handed Kenma a mug, he winced at how hot it was, delicately moving his fingers in a way to avoid the hottest part of the mug. Hinata wrapped them back up in a blanket, Kenma humming tenderly in response. As they drank the hot chocolate, they could feel the warmth flow through their body. Hinata picked up a marshmallow and pocked it at Kenma’s lips.

Kenma was initially taken aback, but let Hinata slip the food into his mouth anyway; As Kenma did this, he had briefly sucked on the tip of Hinata’s finger. This action made Hinata flustered, upon noticing Hinata’s face, Kenma chuckled. Hinata pouted, slightly embarrassed. Hinata conjured up ways for revenge in his mind, before finally deciding on one totally devious crime.

Hinata snickered to himself mentally as he leaned in close to Kenma’s face. Kenma’s eyes met his, confusion written all over his face. Hinata cupped Kenma’s face with his hands and licked the corner of Kenma’s lips. “E-Eh? S-Shoyou?” Kenma stuttered, feeling his soul leave his body. Kenma’s fingers trailed up his face, landing on the place where Hinata kisses him.

Hinata, nonchalantly replied, “You had a bit of marshmallow on your lip.” . Kenma huffed, pushing himself forward so he was on top of Hinata. Hinata was lying back on the floor, legs interlaced with Kenma’s. Kenma’s hand caged Hinata in, making Hinata squirm in anticipation. Kenma peppered kisses all over Hinata’s face, Hinata kicked his legs and started giggling.   
Kenma stopped, his head resting against Hinata’s chest. “I love you, Crow.” He whispered delicately. Hinata wrapped his hands around Kenma, pulling him into a tight hug.

”I love you too, Kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it was rather short.
> 
> \- Kemiyu ❤️


End file.
